chain_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 2
Chain Dungeons Beginner's Guide - Part 2 Guide List Road to Late game After completing the tutorial, the main thing that you would want to do most is leveling. Don’t worry too much about the cool monsters you see your friends use. You can use any monsters until you reach Area 11. After that, you can focus on crafting better gears. After you get past Area 16, it’s time to find your favorite monsters. You will need a certain level of party and equipment in order to take down Invasion Dungeons and higher level dungeons. ---- Monster Hunting Using a certain amount of crystals to Summon monsters from the altar to start your journey is a good idea since it will absolutely help the gameplay in the beginning. But even if you don’t get good monsters, don’t lose heart as summoning good monsters in the beginning is not that neccessary. You have a chance to get the monsters in the dungeon every time you beat them. The monsters to be considered in early game are the mighty elemental dragons. You can get their eggs when you beat them in the dungeons. At first, they are mere 2★ monsters, but they can be well trained and groomed to become mighty 4★ dragons. If you get the same monster in the dungeon, don’t sell it! Instead, use it to upgrade itself so the base monster will gain higher luck. It will come in handy when you’re fighting late game bosses whose materials are quite hard to drop. ---- Recommended Weapon If you asked what weapon should you use in the beginning, a Staff is your answer. The weapon can be used to rush dungeons and clear them in no time. Try to farm the four mighty dragons, because not only the four mighty dragons can be used as a promising starting monsters, but also their material drops can also be crafted to promising weapons and armors as well. The equipment starts at 2★, but they can be evolved to 5★, making them useful for most of the early-game stages! Once you have cleared Area 20, it’s time for you to shift gears and aim to craft these equipment! Fire “Sword” Set (Flame Spirit Sword+Odin Helm+Odin Armor) Water “Staff” Set (Water Spirit Staff+Persephone Helm+Persephone Armor) Lightning “Axe” Set (Thunderbolt Spirit Axe+Winged Thor Mask+Thor Armor) Earth “Bow” Set (Leafy Spirit Bow+Artemis Helm+Artemis Armor) When you get to a certain level with these gear, your ultimate goal should be getting the armor set and weapon from crafting materials from the Advent Dungeon bosses. These equipment are the best late game gear out there. ---- Luck Luck will greatly push you to the top. As mentioned before, by strengthening a monster with the same species, regardless of the type or its evolution stage, Luck will increase. As your luck gets higher, the chance for the additional “Lucky” drop in dungeon will increase as well. In other words, luck makes it easier for you find materials from bosses. To wrap up... *Boss drops more items (Lucky Bonus) *“Lucky” Bonus can drop additional materials, monsters, or gold *Maximum luck of a monster is dependent on its level (1★ = 5 Luck, 5★ = 25 Luck ) *In singleplayer mode, players can have a total of 100 Luck (A party of four 25-Luck monsters) *If you have 100 Luck, it is guaranteed for the boss to drop a total of 3 items. The items can be material, monster, or gold. *For multiplayer mode, if you have 25 Luck, it is guaranteed for the boss to drop a total of 2 items. The items can be material, monster, or gold. *After completing a multiplayer dungeon, the Lucky Bonus drop will be given to everyone in the party (Lucky Bonus will be displayed on the right) *Raid boss is considered to be a “different” species, in other words luck won’t increase if you use the raid boss to strengthen the boss monster of the same dungeon. The more drops we get, the more quickly we are able to craft items and get cool monsters. And that is why Luck shouldn’t be looked over! Whenever you are ready to fight “Advent Dungeons”, that means you are already a high-tier player. Of course this won’t come in just a couple of days. Be patient! You can invite your friends so that you can help each other on Multiplayer mode. The more friends you play with, the faster you’re going to reach your goal(and more fun of course)! http://chain-dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner%27s_Guide http://chain-dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner%27s_Guide_Part_II http://chain-dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/%E0%B8%BABeginner%27s_Guide_Part_III